darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Firebug army
The firebug army is a villainous swarm of insects led by a general. They are loyal to Isis Vanderchill and are generators of heat where she is one of cold. Character Background It is unknown what the origin of the firebug army is. They might be genetically engineered because they combine traits of fireflies with traits of Japanese honeybees. Like the former, they have bottoms capable of shining a bright light. Like the latter, they have a tactic of ganging up on a target to melt or subdue it with the heat they generate. If they are engineered, this might be the work of Isis Vanderchill as it would explain their servitude to her. Although they are in the possession of powers opposite to Vanderchill's, the end result is complementary because Vanderchill needs external heat to compensate for the effect of her cold powers on her own body. The firebugs themselves are on neutral grounds, enjoying a wide temperature tolerance that fits the lows of Vanderchill's proximity as well as the highs of her preferred habitats. The swarm counts at least twenty members, but is suggested to be much larger. They are divided in three classes. There is one general who leads the troops and thus would be Vanderchill's second-in-command. The rest of the army is divided in soldiers who are directly under command of the general and another group that serves as scouts and messengers. They keep an eye on the terrain surrounding the soldiers' activities and take care of long-distance communication between the army and Vanderchill. Personality The firebug army hold to a militaristic social system of clear tasks and flawless cooperation. To outsiders, however, they are hostile by default. Appearance * The general is the largest and most muscular firebug. He wears a green peaked cap and a grey jacket. His accessory is a rectangular shoulder strap rank insignia. * The soldiers are the same size as the scouts and wear green combat helmets and grey sweaters with a turtleneck. Their accessory is a "∧"-shaped shoulder strap rank insignia. * The scouts are the same size as the soldiers and wear green combat helmets and red sweaters with a turtleneck. Their accessory are green shoes. Fiction Cartoon On orders of Isis Vanderchill, the firebug army robs every single bank in St. Canard of its gold reserve. Vanderchill needs the metal to coat the entire city so that any ray of heat will be reflected and warm the place up. This way, the surface will become hospitable to her once more, even if it will kill anyone else but her swarm. The firebugs perform their job effectively enough that Darkwing and Launchpad acquire not a single lead until it's down to one final last bank to be robbed. Darkwing awaits the thief within the vault and thus witnesses their modus operandi of melting a tiny hole in the floor from the sewer to get in and then melt the gold so it flows through the hole, where a bucket awaits to catch the liquid. The firebugs make off with the gold and the crimefighting duo follows them until they are spotted by a scout. The general calls for a counterattack, which includes fetching snow from the surface for a deadly snowball. The two escape them and meet Vanderchill, who sabotages the investigation so the firebugs can continue their work. Launchpad still discovers the truth, but the firebugs discover his snooping and capture him. A scout reports to Vanderchill and she gets Darkwing incapacitated to prevent the do-gooders from stopping her plan. Vanderchill and the firebugs get some work done before the crimefighters inevitably make their return, at which point Vanderchill sics the army on them while she continues coating the city. Darkwing tricks them into a walk-in freezer, which is where they stay until the police comes pick them up. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters